Stronger
by phantasm shadow
Summary: I was murdered on December 25th 2008, 14 years old. Tied to a tree, ripped clothes, 3rd degree burns, being stabbed, and lighten on fire. I have to find a way to go to heaven, find a way to be stronger.
1. Hate

_Thank you so much for showing interest in this story! Unfortunately, it's the not the best summary so I don't know if it will get that many viewers... So thank you! Each chapter will be someone's POV, and the chapter will be the emotion that that character will feel that chapter. Such as hatred, guilt, depression, ECT... This is a pretty heartbreaking adventure that you're about to experience, so enjoy!_

**Jazz**

Guilt stretched like a thick quilt around me. I took a deep shaky breath trying not to lead out a god awful sob. I was sitting on couch trying to watch T.V, but apparently that's not going to happen. Little water pricks started to form in my eyes, but I held them back. Things had been hard since Christmas Eve, when the worst happened.

"Jazz." Croaked a sad little voice, I looked up to see mom on the stairs in her nightgown. Her hair a mess, no makeup. "Can you call Dr. Johnson for more pills?" I really hated, but I have to say yes. It helps her sleep most of the day, but the bad part is where she is allergic to Zinc 000.2 percent of the ingredients. It makes her twitch and scream when there is a pimple. To make it simple, it makes her berserk.

"Sure mom." I said, with a sad smiled. She went back upstairs, to sleep more. I went to the basement-the basement. I secretly hid more pills there so I wouldn't go out of this house. The least thing I want to see or hear people. Each and every person is a suspect. It could be a cash register, our neighbor. Whoever it was, it did a damn good job covering up its tracks.  
Tucker for some reason keeps blaming himself. Danny invited him over the day it happened, he declined. He says if he was there, he would saw the person and prevented it. I've find that depressing, that he would beat himself up on a situation that he didn't even cause or do.

The hard thing was he cannot let the subject go. I mean the civil thing that he could do was at least not talk about it.

"I'm so sorry." He'd would say over and over. It really gets annoying and brings your mood to decay. I try to ignore the subject, I really do. But, then he makes my mood collapse. For that behavior, I avoid him. And then there was Sam. When the undesired event took place, she turned gruesome and unpleasant. Sam was now _obsessed_ with the dead. Always at graveyards saying songs about 'he will come back!' and 'I'm not afraid!' very serious and alarming I would have to say.

His funeral is next week; all of Amity Park is coming. The only information we told them that he was killed in an accident. They knew it was more than that, they had the pieces but they can't fit them together. I am somewhat happy and somewhat not. My brothers killer might be at his funeral, smiling. It makes me sick. I will look at the faces.

To look for that smirk.


	2. Cunfusion

**Danny**

It was cold, when I wolk up. I looked around in bewilderment. I was in a brown cave, with tons of cracks in it. Ancient drawings overwhelm it, and blood stains overwhelm it. Also, there is a little pond of water.

"Oh god." I whispered "Where am I?" I look at my cloths, in shock. They look brand new, with this really neat jacket to tie it together. Which is really weird, you know. It felt just a second ago I was screaming help, and then I wake up here. Someone must have saved me!

"Goin' Ghost!" I stretched my arms out waiting for that ring. I opened my eyes and looked at myself. Ok, that's weird. I took a deep breath, and repeated what I did before. Disappointed at the results, I decided to walk around for a bit. Maybe I'm just really tired; hell I've been through the ringer. I started looking at paintings, wondering around.  
I wonder how's my family is doing, friends. I must been gone for a couple of hours. Maybe a day, I feel bad. It is Christmas. I just really want to go home, really bad. Home… My lips start to tremble, I close my eyes.

No, I'm not to cry. I am not that kind of person, who cries over home. Ok, this is getting harder. My hands start to shake, my knees drop. I take a deep breath, my thought starting to get sore. I feel something in my hands; it's my stuffed rocket when I was a kid. Then, I start to cry. Tears streaming down my face, and then start to sob. Well, crap. This was not expected. I stand up and start to scream.

"Who are you?" I outcry. "Why are you doing this to me! What did I ever do to you?" My voice echoes all over the cave, and then I see that puddle of water moving. It's making a memory, of mine. Were all sitting together last Christmas. Christmas... My damn worst holiday.

"I hate Christmas!" I scream. I put my hands into a fit and punched the wall; it braked into a million pieces and shows a corn field. Must be over 15 acres, and it's stormy. Grey sky and lighting shoots everywhere. The wind takes my tears away; I walk out of the cave to explore.  
The creepy part is, it looks exactly like out corn field we used to own. When I was four we sold it, and moved to Amity Park. I really loved the corn field; it was always sunny and has fresh breeze to it. We made waffles, pancakes, pasta, and all these delicious meals. But that was all before dad found out Amity Park was the most ghost invaded city in the Nation.

I was walking, then I tipped over a rock. I grumbled, and then gasped. I looked at the rock in disbelief. This is our old cornfield! It the purple rock saying: _Danny and Jazz's Adventure Land!_ I smiled at the memory. It was surprisingly good times, but why is it stormy. My focus it turned on the weather. I squinted my eyes to look for shelter, its freezing out here. Then, my smile appeared. I so remember our wooden, dark brown, house. I started to run, completely forgetting about my ghost powers. My parents must be here! That's why the person brought me here!  
I kept running before I just phased through the door, I tripped and feel in our living room chair. I look up, it was all of us. We were all sitting at the table, with our Chocolate lab Fudge. We were sitting eating my favorite dinner, Taco Bell.

"Mom?" I croaked. Then they all turned at me at the same time, then I realized it was Vlad sitting my dad's chair. Then my younger self vanished, and the chair turned at me.

"Daniel!" Vlad smiled. "Glad you make it! Sit down son, dinners getting cold." I started walking backwards. To be honest, I am completely freaked out. Then Jazz grabbed my hand and gripped out tight.

"Come little brother! She smiled, and threw me in the chair. Wow, she's strong,

"Um, no thanks." I said, and ran out of the chair and headed towards the door. And of course, instead of phasing through it like last time I didn't. I completely hit my head. Damn, that hurts. And adding to my problems, I pass out.

That's just great.


	3. Depression

**Jack**

There is little hope in this case. If this wasn't my son, we would just say a prayer and get back to work. But not this time, this is different. I was afraid, praying everyday that my son would be found alive and well. But that's an impossible possibility, because they found his bloody shoe by the Villa River, twenty minutes from his school, ten minutes from our house. They found even more blood around the shoe, and hoping to find the body.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Officer Brandon spoke, all sitting down at the couch at the station. He handed us each Decaf coffees and a muffin as he began to speak. _

"_We have a few questions for both of you." Maddie and I exchanged glances. "Was Villa River a common spot for you?" Maddie nodded._

"_Yes, we go there every summer, it's just ten minutes from our house. We go there all the time." She squeezed her muffin softly. He took a note of it. _

"_Did Danny go there often? In particularly, by himself?" She found out what was going on._

"_Was he hurt? Did you found him?" She started to shake as tears started slowly ride down her cheeks. _

"_We found his shoe..And blood." Maddie dropped the muffin and coffee in a heartbeat, and put her hand in her face and started to sob. The tears started pouring down my cheeks as well. _

"_I am so sorry." He said. "This has turned into a case that we never wanted. There has been a possibility that he has been murdered. Officials are looking for his body night and day." _

"_His body?" I stuttered. He closed his eyes._

"_I am so sorry." I swear, my whole world just crashed down then. _

"Dad!" Jazz yelled from upstairs, "Mom wants you!" I opened my eyes a groaned. I really didn't want to get off the couch. But my wife needs me right know. I slowly got up, and dragged myself upstairs. I walked in our room, with the tearful eyes glaring at me.

"I need a backrub." Maddie spat. I was somewhat hurt at that outburst, but soon got over it. Walked over and on to the bed and rubbed her back. Water started drip on my palms, realizing she was crying.

"I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered, "My sons gone. My little boy, that I raised and cared for…Gone." I was a little taken back when she said, that she raised it. Wasn't I apart of this. I chuckled.

"Don't you mean us, sweetie? We raised him, you must be delirious!" She slapped my hand away and turned to me.

"No, I did." She replied.

"What? Honey, we raised him! Me and you! I wonder if this a side effects of the medication…" She glared at me, and frowned like she was doing a death glare.

"I raised him! You were always at the lab, or at the store getting fudge!" Maddie screamed. "No way in hell, we raised him!" She jumped out of bed, starting to walked away.

"Honey!" I said.

"Don't you honey me! You know it from the bottom of your little fudge heart! I just ignored it because-"She paused.

"That's just the thing. I don't know why, I kept it in." She looked at me with sad, crying eyes, and left the room. I chased her down the stairs.

"Maddie! We can talk about this!" She ignored me and went into the basement, and Maddie went to the lab. I grabbed the shoulder, and then she screamed.

"Go away!" I backed off.

"Maddie, I- go away." She growled, facing me. She went to the coat closet and got some of her clothes out there. I widened my eyes.

"Maddie! Okay, I'm sorry, can we work this out? Please?" I was officially panicking. Tear will spilling out of Maddie's eyes.

"I need time to myself." And headed upstairs. Who was me to stop her? I slumped my shoulders, and let me tears poor. Was I a bad husband?

**R-Ring, R-Ring**

I looked at the phone, and sighed. This is worst timing. Ever.

"Hello?"I whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"Mr. Fenton? This is Officer Brandon with Brandon. We have some news"


End file.
